<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Thousand and One Nights by Hestia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184163">One Thousand and One Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia'>Hestia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher headcanons and shorts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has died many times before<br/> </p><p>Part of a series but stand alone as usual</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher headcanons and shorts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Thousand and One Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I posted sometimes ago on tumblr and I forgot to post it here so you might have already seen it if you follow me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier has died many times over the years. It’s not unusual for Geralt to sit next to his corpse, swords lying across his lap, quietly waiting for him to wake up but ready to protect his body at any cost in the meantime.</p><p>The reapers usually fight each other to be the first to Jaskier, to hear his next adventures through songs and tales.</p><p>You see, the first time Death had sent a reaper to take Jaskier, the bard started to sing. Death is old and has heard many tales before but Jaskier’s story is entertaining and when he sings, his voice is beautiful.</p><p>Jaskier, seeing he had Death’s attention, started a new story as soon as the first one ended and cleverly, run out of time to tell the end. Death is curious enough to want to know the end and sends him back to life for a while.</p><p>Because you see, Death, as powerful at It is, is but an agent of Fate, tasked to escort beings to the next stage and It can only hold a life for a short time before It has to either let it cross to new things or send it back. Or that life changes and twist into something ugly.</p><p>But Death does not want to let go of Jaskier. Not yet. His story is not finished. And It cannot hold him more than a few hours or the bard will change to something bad. The only way is to give him life again and wait for Jaskier to fall into Death’s arms again.</p><p>Jaskier, being so clever, always makes sure to start a new story before his time is up, always keeping Death interested.</p><p> </p><p>It goes on for many many years. Jaskier stopped ageing after Death first sent him back on borrowed time. As long as he has a new story to keep Death entertained It won’t take him. And travelling with Geralt, Jaskier has stories to sing and to embellish for decades to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>